Snowed In
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena and Kara. Christmas in a cabin, feelings are revealed. A nice gushy story to go with your hot coco and marshmallows :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys. Thought I'd give you a little Lena/Kara fic with a Christmas theme. It's gushy and sweet but hopefully you'll like it anyway.**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **SNOWED IN**

 **ONE**

When Lena had suggested to Kara that they go away for the holidays, she knew that it was a gamble.

Lena didn't exactly mean to go away so that they were away for Christmas day, they would be back by then but maybe for the weekend before Christmas day, and Lena had made that clear. It seemed to please Kara that she would home for Christmas day to spend it with her sister and Lena understood that completely.

Kara would be with her family and she would be...alone.

Lena pushed that thought from her mind as she continued packing.

This would be good. For the both of them. They would watch cheesy Christmas movies, drink hot chocolate, maybe play a few card games and curl up on the couch together under a blanket. Then maybe, when it felt right, Lena would tell Kara how she felt and then Kara would tell Lena that she felt the same but had been too shy to tell the Luthor that and they would end up together in some wonderful and loving relationship and-

Lena zipped up her case. Oh who was she kidding? It's never going to happen.

 _Face it Lena, she is a straight as the day is long and it doesn't matter how much you_ _ **think**_ _you have been hinting, you are in the closet. No, scratch that, you are the queen of closet people! You rule over a tiny closet village and everyone else who is hiding will probably come out long before you do!_

Lena opened up another case, preparing to pack more when her phone started ringing.

She smiled warmly when she looked down and saw the caller ID and of course, it made her answer straight away.

"Hey you." Lena said, smiling as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

 _"Hey, So are you ready yet?"_ Kara asked excitedly.

"Nearly. I have one more case to pack." Lena replied as she sorted through some more clothes.

 _"You're still packing?! I'm done!"_ Kara exclaimed.

Lena suddenly stopped packing and frowned.

"What? Well...how many suitcases are you taking?"

 _"Just the one. It's only for a weekend Lena. Are you seriously packing your whole wardrobe?"_ Kara asked with a chuckle.

"Uh...no, no of course not-" She muttered as she started throwing clothes out of the second case and letting them splay across her bed and fall onto the floor.

 _"Yes you are."_ Kara said knowingly.

"Well not anymore I'm not." Lena mumbled as she grabbed the now-empty suitcase off her bed and pushed it back into the closet. (Ah, there's that closet again).

 _"Well hurry up or we'll miss the train."_

God she sounded like a child, Lena thought but it was thought of in an affectionate way, obviously.

"Alright. I'll meet you at yours' in half an hour."

"Ok, Great! I'll see you soon."

Lena smiled and hung up then grabbed the _one_ suitcase, her coat and headed out the door.

Lena was glad that Kara was as excited for this as she was, maybe not for the same reasons but still...she'd take what she could get.

...

The train ride was a little uncomfortable. Kara, obviously didn't seem to mind as she sat opposite Lena and gave her a bright smile.

"So have you had this cabin long?"

Lena looked down at her hands which were curled up in her lap, nerves trying to get the better of her.

"Um no, it's actually...It's a recent purchase."

"Oh. You just decided that you wanted a cabin the woods?"

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled just the same.

"I wanted somewhere I could go without being bothered by the press. The location seemed good as any." She said with a slight shrug.

Kara nodded.

"So where is it?"

Lena glanced out the window, watching the city rushing by.

"It's sat on a hill of sorts, it's always surrounded by snow, you would think you were in the alps. It's cold and even when the sun is shining it's still cold but Kara, it's beautiful. The scenery is amazing." Lena explained, a dreamy tone to her voice.

Kara smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see it."

Lena looked up and found Kara looking out of the window so Lena allowed herself a moment to look loving at the blonde girl.

"I can't wait for you to see it either."

Kara looked back and smiled but Lena was now looking like she was looking forward to a weekend with her best friend and not someone she was harboring deep feelings for.

Luthors were notorious for their acting skills, it was probably how Lilian stayed inconspicuous as the leader of Cadmus for all those months.

Soon they left the city and the countryside opened up. Fields of green sat on either side and trees grew tall and surrounded the forests, almost like they were protecting something inside. It was still light and streaks of cloud pierced the baby blue sky.

"I wonder what people at Catco will say." Kara said with a little grin.

Lena had been thinking about something else but now she looked up, green eyes slightly wide.

"About what?"

"About this. You and me going away for the weekend?"

Lena's heart started thudding in her chest.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well it looks obvious doesn't it?"

Lena licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry.

"D-d-does it?"

Kara lent forward and did a stage whisper, cupping her hand around her mouth for effect.

"It looks like favoritism."

Lena gave her a blank look, her mind still going into panic mode.

"Because we're best friends." Kara explained.

Lena let out a breath and instantly relaxed even though her heart had yet to calm down.

"Oh...yeah, I suppose it does. Well, screw em, you work hard, you deserve it."

Kara chuckled.

"So how are you and James getting along?"

"Uh-yeah- fine." Lena replied awkwardly as she reached into her bag to retrieve her water bottle.

Lena took a long drink but held the bottle in her lap, she had a feeling she might need it again.

When she looked up, Kara was grinning at her.

"What?" Lena asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

"I think that maybe you and James...could work _very_ well together."

Lena blinked.

"Me and...? Oh God no! Kara, no. Not James! We just work together!"

Kara laughed.

"I see the way he looks at you and that office banter you two have with each other."

"It's not banter, it's more than likely him not agreeing with my takeover and me not caring."

Kara didn't believe her.

"No I think there's something else."

Kara reached out and touched Lena's hand which still held on tightly to the water bottle in her lap.

"Lena, James is a great guy, if you like him then-"

"Kara, I assure you I don't." Lena said, cutting her off.

"But what if you gave him a chance? I think you'd really like him. As I said, he's a great guy."

"Kara, James is a great guy but he's just not my type."

Kara blinked, slightly annoyed that her friend was just passing James off without even thinking about it.

"Then what is your type? Men who can be controlled by evil women intent on making money no matter what the cost?"

That was a low blow and Kara shut her eyes and bit her lip as Lena looked down, understandably taking the words hard.

"Lena, I'm sorry...I just-I want to see you happy."

"I am happy." Lena said but her voice told the blonde she was anything but, right now.

"Are you? Because when I was with Mon-El, that was the happiest I'd ever been, I just want that for you."

Lena suddenly stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

Kara sighed as Lena walked away from her.

This wasn't how she'd planned this. Her and Kara wasn't meant to fight or argue or whatever. They wasn't supposed to concentrate on anyone but just the two of them. They were supposed to be having fun; laughing and talking about things that made them happy, not get into their issues and make everything dark and uncomfortable.

Lena sighed as she went into the on board bathroom and shut the door, turning around and leaning back against it, holding the water bottle to her chest.

What Kara had said, that had hurt, there was no getting away from that but if she couldn't get over it, then this weekend would become unpleasant, she had to get it back somehow.

It shouldn't be too hard, her feelings for Kara should override any anger she had towards her and as Lena thought of all of Kara's cute little ways and her caring nature, she felt that anger slowly disappearing.

They would have a good time, Lena would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and also to KaraLena90, thank you so much for your review, really made my day! :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

 **TWO**

When Lena came back from the bathroom, Kara was already on her feet, an apologetic look on her face.

"Lena, I am so sorry. I never should have said that. What you do is your business and if you're happy then who am I to stand in the way-"

"Kara. It's fine, honestly. I just want to have a great, relaxing weekend with my best friend. Do you think we can do that?"

Kara let out a breath, relieved that she didn't have to continue babbling.

"Yes...yes! We can totally do that!"

They gave each other a big hug and then went back to their seats.

"Now, let's start over." Lena suggested.

Kara nodded.

"Ok, you go first this time."

Lena smiled and nodded, then her attention turned to the window as the train pulled into the station.

She gave Kara a sideways glance.

"We're here."

Lena was hauling her bag up to the cabin behind Kara who carried a little suitcase which Lena guessed only held the bare minimum, whereas Lena had packed for every eventuality.

Kara glanced over her shoulder at the Luthor.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's fine-I'm fine. It's not as heavy as it...looks!" She panted as she dragged it up the first snowy step and almost lost her balance.

Kara chuckled as she watched Lena regain her footing.

"Are you sure?"

Lena nodded as she rested on her suitcase to catch her breath.

Kara smiled and shook her head as she waited for Lena to continue.

With a nod of her head that she was ready, Lena grabbed her suitcase and followed Kara up the remaining steps to the cabin.

The train ride hadn't felt very long but the taxi ride up here had felt longer than anything.

Kara had been sat close to Lena and the Luthor woman was surprisingly rigid all the way up here. Kara wondered if she was really looking forward to this or not. She guessed that only time would tell.

They reached the front door, Kara before Lena, and Kara looked up at the wooden cabin, amazed by it's beauty.

"Lena...it's-it's amazing!"

Lena smiled as she straightened, letting out a breath.

"Well, it's certainly worth the money."

Kara turned back to Lena with a big smile on her face.

"This is going to be such a great weekend!"

Lena nodded, finding Kara's smile infectious.

"It definitely will."

Lena then tossed the key to Kara.

"Go ahead, open the door."

Kara practically ran up to the door unlocking it and going inside.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Wooden floors polished to a gleaming shine, wooden walls obviously, a huge fireplace which had already been lit, a comfy looking couch with a rustic looking coffee table and a massive flat screen TV sat by a window that gave you a fantastic outlook of the snow covered grass below that could almost resemble a ski slope.

Kara saw the stairs which she guessed led up to the bedrooms/bedroom? She wondered.

"So...what do you think?" Lena asked, relieved that she could dump her suitcase now. She would worry about lugging it up the stairs later.

"Lena, it's amazing! It's everything I ever thought it would be and more!"

Lena smiled brightly as Kara turned around, taking in the whole room again.

"So, what shall we do first?" Kara asked, sounding like an excited child.

Lena gestured with her head to the kitchen that linked in with the living area.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate and then we go for a walk around the forest?"

Kara nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Do you want any help?" She asked as Lena made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, no I'm fine, just get yourself settled in."

Kara grabbed her suitcase and went upstairs as Lena called out,

"There are two bedrooms, you can pick which one you like."

"Thanks Lena!" Kara called back, already half way up.

Lena wasn't presumptuous, she wasn't about to suggest that Kara share her bed, even though it was normal for two girls who were best friends to do that but Lena just wasn't like that.

Lena smiled as she made the hot chocolate and put those tiny marshmallows in and added some whipped cream to give it a more inviting look.

The smell made her mouth water and it wasn't long before Kara came back down and got settled on the couch.

Lena thought about how perfect this setting was as she brought the two pale pink mugs over and set them down on the table as she took her place beside Kara.

"I picked the bedroom on the right side, it seemed like the one of the left was your's."

Lena smiled.

"Well it is but how did you know?"

"I dunno." Kara said with a slight shrug.

"It just seemed very you. All white and fresh without any knick-knacks or pictures."

Lena nodded and she didn't know whether to be saddened by the fact that she didn't seem like a sentimental person to Kara or that she should be happy that Kara had managed to pick out which one was her room by taking little things into account about the Luthor woman.

Lena chose to smile and not let it bother her too much.

Kara lent forward and picked up her mug, watching the steam billowing out of the froth that had been the whipped cream.

She took a sip and closed her eyes. Heaven.

Lena smiled at the blonde's reaction and tried her own. She'd made this drink a hundred times for herself before and the practice had only made her better.

Kara looked around at the cabin again.

"So who else have you invited up here?" Kara asked.

Lena licked her lips, warming her hands on the mug.

"Uh...no one."

"No one? Like, no one at all?"

Lena shook her head.

"You're the first."

Kara looked shocked and Lena just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kara, who else do you know that would befriend a Luthor-I mean besides an evil person who wanted to use my resources for the own gain?"

Kara shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad to be the first one in your cabin."

Lena mentally told herself not to see that as a euphemism and changed the subject.

"So uh, your sister knows you're coming back to spend Christmas day with her?"

Kara took another sip of her drink and nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't really wanna be alone. Y'know, after Maggie and all that."

Lena nodded in understanding.

"It must be hard for her."

"Yeah. I mean she wants kids and Maggie didn't. How do you get past something like that?"

Lena shrugged.

"It depends on the situation I suppose."

"Well do you want kids?"

Lena's eyes widened slightly at Kara's question. It had caught her off guard.

"Um...I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. W-what about you?"

Kara bit her lip as she thought about it.

"I guess, someday maybe. If the right person came along."

Lena's heart dropped.

 _If the right person came along_. Did that mean that she wasn't the right person because...well she was already here.

 _Think of something else Lena. Change the subject again._

"Ready to go for that walk?"

Kara nodded, smiling brightly and jumped up to grab her coat as Lena took the half empty mugs into the kitchen.

The snow was unblemished. No one else's foot prints had broken the snow's clean white appearance.

Lena and Kara walked side by side down the hill, the snow crunching underneath their boots.

"So what movies are we watching tonight?" Kara asked.

"Whatever you want." Lena replied.

"Um well what's your favorite Christmas movie?"

Lena frowned slightly as she tried to think.

"I don't know...I guess I don't have one."

Kara stopped walking and turned Lena to face her, her mouth hanging open in complete shock.

"What?!"

Lena blinked.

"I don't have a favorite Christmas movie. Christmas at the Luthor's wasn't what you would call warm and fuzzy."

Kara gave her that sympathetic look that Lena was used to seeing all too often when it came to the Luthor woman's childhood.

"Well maybe we need to find you one. Let's see...you wanna know my favorite?"

Lena smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Ok, don't laugh because it's pretty cheesy but really good."

Lena chuckled.

"Ok. I promise I won't laugh."

" A Princess for Christmas."

Lena stared at Kara, a blank look on her face.

"I've never heard of it."

Kara's eyes widened again.

"What do you watch every Christmas? Horror movies?!"

Lena shrugged helplessly.

"Sometimes, yeah."

Kara reached out and took Lena's hand, making the Luthor's heart race increase significantly.

"Well we're going to change all that right now." Kara announced, pulling Lena back the way they'd come.

"What about the walk?" Lena said, maybe whining a little.

"We can do that later but right now, we have to watch a Christmas film and get you acting like a normal festive, Christmas loving person."

Lena chuckled despite the fact that she thought this was a ridiculous idea but the thought of cuddling up on the couch with Kara was just too good to pass up.

* * *

 **A/N- So did anyone catch the link in here to do with a certain movie and a certain actress? Let me know if you did, if you didn't and want to know, I'll reveal it in my notes in the next chapter. I know, I'm a tease hehe** **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So for those of your who didn't get the link, Katie McGrath who plays Lena Luthor is in a film called A Princess for Christmas, which was the film that Kara said was her favourite Christmas movie.**

 **Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **THREE**

Lena sighed.

There was the movie playing...which was great. There was Kara sitting next to her but...no cuddling. No blanket draped over the both of them. A bowl of chips sat in between them, leaving Lena feeling cold.

Kara laughed at the parts of the movie that made her laugh and that was about every fifteen minutes and as much as Lena tried to get into the movie, she couldn't get over the fact that this was supposed to be the time when she would confess her feelings to Kara but it just didn't feel like a good time enough time.

In fact, she was so deep in thought about it all that she didn't realize Kara was watching her.

"Lena?"

Lena jumped slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Are you not enjoying this?" Kara asked carefully, pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, course I am."

"You don't seem like it. Is everything ok?" Kara asked, leaning across and putting her hand on top of Lena's causing the Luthor to stiffen at the touch.

"God I can't take it anymore." She muttered.

Kara frowned deeply.

"Can't take what? Lena, I don't understand."

Lena suddenly got up and turned her back on Kara as she went over to the kitchen.

"Lena?"

Lena braced herself against the sink and tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

Lena closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again.

"Lena?"

There was a long pause. It was so long in fact that Kara wondered if Lena had even heard her.

"I'm in love with you." Lena said, her voice just above a whisper.

Kara's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

Lena slowly turned around, waiting for the look of disgust on her best friend's face but instead all she saw was confusion and she didn't know which was worse.

"You heard me...I'm in love with you."

"Well...since-since when?"

Lena shrugged.

"I don't know but I've been feeling...different...lately."

"So why didn't you say anything before?"

Again, Lena shrugged.

"It never seemed like the right time."

"And now does?!"

"Well..."

Kara looked around at the cabin, at the mugs of hot chocolate Lena had made them before they settled down to watch the movie, the blanket thrown casually over the back of the couch that hadn't been there before, the forest walk...

"Oh my...This- you did all this. You planned all this!"

"Ok yes, I did- but Kara it wasn't supposed to be some sleazy thing where I confess my love for you and we end up in bed together! I just wanted to tell you how I feel and hope that maybe...I don't know, it sounds stupid now." Lena muttered, folding her arms and looking down.

Kara licked her lips and brushed her hair back even though it secured in a neat ponytail.

"I can't be here." She said as she went to grab her jacket.

Without thinking too much about it, Lena said the first thing that came to mind. Everything she'd been holding back since she'd met Kara and had gotten to know her.

"Cause' that's all you do isn't it, Kara? Things get tough and you run."

"I am not running." Kara snapped.

"Then what are you doing? Because it sure as hell looks like running to me!"

"I need time to think."

"No. We need to talk about this."

"I have to think and then we'll talk."

"Well I want to talk now."

"I don't."

Lena followed Kara onto the porch outside and Kara started to walk down the snow covered steps.

"Kara, get back here!" Lena shouted.

Kara ignored her.

"Kara!"

"Again, she ignored her.

"KARA, I SWEAR TO GOD!-"

He must have heard her because the next thing they knew was the ground shaking and they both looked up the mountainside that loomed over by the cabin as the snow started falling.

"Avalanche!" Lena shouted.

Kara turned and ran back inside the cabin as Lena slammed the door shut behind her.

They stood there, the ground still shaking as the snow rolled down the hill.

It took a while but after some time, it stopped.

Lena and Kara exchanged a look and Lena went to the door to see what damage had been done, if any.

She pushed on the door, then pulled it and she jumped back as the snow fell in and covered the doormat.

Lena shut the door, pushing it closed and pushing the snow back outside with it.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere now." Lena said with a sheepish look on her face.

Kara rolled her eyes and turned her back, muttering;

"She probably planned this too."

"What was that?" Lena barked.

Kara sighed, giving up on trying to hide the catty remarks she wanted to dish out under her breath.

"I said you probably planned that too!"

"Oh yeah, of course I did! Because it's so easy to plan an avalanche, Kara!" Lena shouted her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you just told me that you were in love with me, Lena, so what the hell am I supposed to think?!"

"You could at least talk to me about it instead of running away!"

"Fine! You wanna talk?! Let's talk because clearly neither of us are going anywhere!"

Both women were standing there, glaring at each other.

This is not how Lena thought things would end up and she certainly had not planned for an avalanche.

But maybe it was a blessing. Her and Kara really did need to talk.

Lena let out a breath and spoke calmly and evenly.

"I've told you how I feel...do you feel the same way about me?"

Kara looked up and Lena and then back down again.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug.

Lena hated those words more any other.

'I don't know 'was such a cop out to her. It seemed to be a way of answering a question without actually committing to anything. It seemed that people only said that when they didn't want to confess how they were really feeling and it frustrated Lena to no end.

But instead of losing her temper, she bit the inside her cheek and asked another question;

"Are you scared that you might have feelings for me or do you not feel the same and just don't want to tell me?"

Kara bit her bottom lip and held it between her teeth as she started to think.

Lena gave her a small smile and softened her tone even more.

"Kara, listen to me, you are my best friend and if you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you, it doesn't matter. We'll still be friends."

Kara looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"You always know just what to say." Kara whispered with a sad smile.

Lena didn't have time to react as Kara surged forward and kissed her.

When she pulled back, Lena was smiling at her.

"So you kinda like me then." Lena teased.

Kara chuckled.

"I wasn't brave enough to admit it but I've felt like it for a little while now. I thought maybe it was because we were just great friends but...I know different now."

Lena walked slowly towards her and took both of the blonde's hands in her own.

"So does this mean we can start dating each other now?"

Kara smiled shyly.

"I guess we can-I mean-only if you want to."

"Of course I want to! I haven't thought about anything else!" Lena told her.

Kara chuckled.

"We have one problem."

Lena frowned slightly.

"We're stuck in this cabin."

"And that's a problem for you?" Lena asked, her voice more like a purr than anything.

"Well when you sound like that..."

Lena pulled Kara closer to her and her green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I mean, we still have some movies to watch while we're waiting for the snow to clear. I know it means that you won't be with your sister on Christmas day but...we'll be together."

"Oh crap! Alex!"

Kara pulled away from Lena and grabbed her phone.

"I should really tell her what happened and why we can't make it."

Lena looked a little confused.

"'We'?"

Kara nodded as she dialed Alex's number.

Lena came over and put her hand on Kara's wrist gently to stop her from dialing.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

Kara smiled at the Luthor woman.

"I remember you telling me that you spend Christmas on your own most times so I was going to invite you to spend it with me and Alex."

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Kara that's...that's a lovely idea. I've never had anyone care about me like that before."

Kara gave Lena a warm smile.

"I didn't want you to be alone and now that everything is out in the open about us, I can tell you why I wanted you to spend Christmas with me and Alex so badly."

Lena waited patiently.

Kara licked her lips, a little nervous as she explained.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you because I couldn't imagine spending it without you. Lena, ever since you came into my life, there has been this feeling inside of me that I have tried to block out; I was with Mon-El but I didn't stop thinking about you, I threw myself into work but you were always on my mind. That's when I knew and when your ex came to town, I was so jealous, I couldn't believe it myself. I'm glad that you told me how you feel because now we can be honest with each other."

Lena nodded and tears fell down her face.

"Oh don't cry. I didn't say that to upset you." Kara said hurriedly.

"I'm not upset, Kara. I'm-I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been."

Kara wiped Lena's happy tears away and they both chuckled.

Lena and Kara rested their heads together.

"Do you want to know something else?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

"Always."

Lena smiled as she laced their fingers together.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Kara nodded.

"Me too."

"Kara, even after we get out of here and the snow clears and Christmas is over...we won't be, will we?"

"Are you asking if we'll be over?"

Lena nodded and then chuckled without the humor.

"I know it's dumb but you know how people buy puppies for Christmas and then they get dumped in the shelter once the Christmas-y feeling wears off?"

Kara frowned slightly.

"I hate those people."

"Yeah me too. But do you know what I mean?"

Kara nodded.

"I do and no Lena, even after all this. We'll still be together."

Lena and smiled and her and Kara shared a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Kara."

"Happy Christmas, Lena."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N- And a very Happy Christmas to all you guys!**

 **Hope you liked it and I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas and a great New Year!**

 **xxx**


End file.
